The Peeta Games
by RonWeasleysLoverxo
Summary: Ever wondered what Peeta thought about everything? What really happened with the careers? See the hunger games from his point of veiw.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Reaping Day. The first thing that I thought of when I opened my eyes. It was reaping day the worst day of the year. The Hunger Games; is the capitols idea of fun, watching 24 tributes 12 from each district kill each other until only one is alive, the victor. On reaping day the tributes are picked from two glass bowls by Effie Trinket a mad bat from the Capitol. Once a person is 12 years old their name gets put up for reaping, each year it's one more. So at 13 it will be twice and so on. At the age of 16 my name is in there 5 times. It's not as much as some of the other members of district 12, so the odds that it will be me are small but fate has a funny way of deciding things so I have to prepare myself just in case.

Peeta Mellark that's me, I am 16 years old. Living in district 12 my mother and father own the bakery. It's no use to the district really, only the richer people come to buy their food from us. The Mayor, the people who actually have money which is not many. My childhood has been rough growing up in the district. My father is kindest person that I know, my mother on the other hand she is different story. If my two brothers or I make any kind of mistake in the bakery we pay for it, she hits us with the rolling pin or anything that she can get her hands on. Her form of discipline to make us do things better, it doesn't work though, the mistakes are often mistakes which cannot be changed by the ability that we have they simply are an accident. This doesn't matter to her though, she doesn't care whether we meant to do it or not, it's all the same to her. You learn to live with the beatings get on with the day, and ignore the bruising. Once I did try to hide them, got some plants and soil from outside, mixed it all together. It didn't work though; I could not get it to be the right colour, so I never tried it again. The people at school do talk and ask how I get the bruises I just make up excuses like I bashed into the oven. They seem to go for it; no one would suspect that my Father would do anything like that. And no one ever suspects that it's the woman that beats on her kids, it's unheard of.

I know that I should go and help with the mornings cakes, but today it doesn't feel right. I just want to sleep in and have this day over. It's not like anyone is going to come to the bakery today, well not until after reaping anyway. When everyone is supposed to be celebrating the fact their kids aren't going to die, well not this year anyway. Apart from the two families who's kids might actually die they tend to stay in a grieve for the loss of their children. I debate on whether to go help or not, I decide that I would in a bit I am just going to pretend that I am still asleep. I stand and look out of the window in the room which I share with one of my brothers. Then I see her, Katniss Everdeen walking past the bakery with a tall brown haired man. She walks past every day either in the morning on the weekends or after school. Its common knowledge that her and the guy I think his name is Gale go hunting in the woods just outside the district boarder. They sell their meat in the Hobb, and sometimes to my Father if my mother isn't there or isn't watching he will exchange some for bread. Her hair is perfectly braided and she looks as normal beautiful especially with the smile that she has on her face. Of course she never notices that I watch her walk past everyday she never notices me at school either. I've had a crush on her since I was a mere five years old, the first day I saw her was the first day of school. My father pointed her out; told me that he wanted to marry her mother when they were younger, but she married a coal miner who later died in a mining accident. I didn't really understand why she married a coal miner instead of my Father but he told me that when Katniss's Father sang all the birds would stop and listen to him. She sang in our music class a few months later, I have never heard such a beautiful sound in all my life. That was the moment that I fell completely in love with Katniss, and haven't stopped since. We have never spoken, I watch from a distance I doubt she even knows who I am or remembers me from one night when I tossed 2 loafs of bread which I was supposed to give to the pigs but I could see that she was desperate and weakened. I saw her out the window she looked on the verge of death it was only a few months after the mine accident which her Father died in. I burnt two loafs of bread to give her, there was no way that I was going to get away with just giving her normal bread so I had to burn it to give me a chance to actually go outside with them. I paid for it that day, the worst beating that my mother ever gave me was that day but I had to save her from starvation I wasn't going to let her die, not after losing someone that meant a lot to her.

I end up spending most of the day in bed, reaping is at two o'clock its now one. My mother is going to be angry at me for not helping her but I don't want to help her anymore. I used to be a fun thing to do; now it feels more like a chore. I would rather be painting which is something that I love. I don't know what I can do in district 12 if I am not working in the bakery, but I guess will sort that out tomorrow, all that that is on my mind today is the reaping. The odds that I am going to get picked are slim, but I still feel like there is a chance it might be me today. If it is, I will be able to show Katniss who I really am. She will notice me, how can she not if I am on the screen in district twelve every night when they are watching the highlights of the day. I will be able to show her how strong I am, might even admit my love for her on screen. Then she would have to take me, she won't be able to resist. I pick up my reaping clothes simple white top, with darker trousers. Getting ready doesn't take long, only a few minutes. I'm sure that it takes longer for the girls and women in the district.

My mother has already left with my two brothers; I guess she didn't want to be seen with the failure to the family. My Father was waiting downstairs for me, he looked at me concerned. I could tell that he was worried about me, but he didn't want to say anything.

"They have gone then?" I knew that they have gone, but I just wanted to make conversation with him.

"Yes they left 5 minutes ago"

We set off for the town square as soon as we get there I am separated from him. I have to go and get my blood taken for sample. It's the capitols way of monitoring who is here, and who lives in the district. Then we have to line up in the square, parents are around the edge behind rope barriers. Girls on one side, boys on the other; I'm stood next to some of my friends from school all in a bunch of 16 year olds. The clock strikes two just as I get to my space, the Mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read the boring story that he does every year. The history of Panem, which I don't need to hear we had to study it at school so I practically know it all by heart anyway. Then he starts talking about The Hunger Games how it first came about. He then has to read all two of the victors from District twelve. 74 years of the Hunger Games and only two victors that have one are from our district, only one of which is alive. It shows that are district really aren't put out for this. Haymitch Abernathy is his name; I don't recall that I have ever seen him not drinking. He staggers onto the stage, falling into one of the chairs. Some people around the edge start the applause which gradually gets louder. He is pathetic, he tries to hug Effie Trinket the woman from the capitol that doesn't want to be here but always states every year how much of an honor it is to be in district twelve.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor!" she says that line every year, all the capitol representatives will in all the districts. I just hope that the odds are in mine and Katniss's favor. I don't want either of use to be chosen, although she would win. She is tough, strong and can hunt she would win the games hands down. I however do not stand a chance. I went off into a day dream didn't even realised that she had put her hand in the bowl when the name was called "Primrose Everdeen"

Katniss's little sister, she is one of the most loved girls in the seam. She is or was only 12 years old, she cannot possibly be chosen. Then I hear Katniss screaming, screaming Primrose's name, there's a big commotion over the far side. I can't see because there people all around me.

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute" No she cant, is she stupid. She cannot possibly go into The Hunger Games. She is amazing, she can do everything obviously but that isn't good enough. Not for the careers anyway. They are going to kill her straight away, when they see what she can do in training she is going to be the first target that they set themselves. I cannot stand here and watch her die in that arena. I have to do something, I cannot think of what to do. Sheer panic is running through my head. I cannot loose her; she never even knew how I felt about her. I never had the guts to tell her yet. I wasn't even listening to Effie anymore, I knew that her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear the words that she was saying. Not until she said the male tributes name that is.

"Peeta Mellark"

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"Peeta Mellark"

Shit.

I suddenly forgot how to breathe, it's something that you do naturally something that you do every second of every day but I'd forgotten, forgotten how to breathe. One of the boys next to me and nudged me bringing me back to earth. I started making my way through the sea of people at both sides of me. I couldn't think straight, had she actually just said my name? Was I really going into the hunger games? I cannot go into the Hunger Games, well not alongside Katniss anyway. Because if I go alongside Katniss, only one of us can win. The other one has to die. That person is going to be me, I've got to go into the games and protect her. Make sure that she is the one that wins, she will survive the Hunger Games and I am going to help her.

I can feel her eyes on me, she is watching me walk up to the stage but I don't look at her. I'm looking at the floor as I make my way there. I refuse to look at her; because I will more than likely forget to breathe again because lets face it she does look breathtaking in that dress. I make my ay up the stairs and onto the stage. Effie shakes my hand turns and turns round to the crowd that is district 12.

"Is anyone willing to take this young mans place?"

Everyone is silent, no one says one word. Not even my two older brothers, one of them is too old however the other one isn't. I look round and catch his eye, as soon as we lock eyes he looks straight down to the floor. Katniss volunteered to save her younger sister, my brother doesn't want to save me. The Mayor then starts reading out some boring and dull Treaty of Treason. I am not even listening. I still cannot believe what is happening, I am actually going into the Hunger Games, and I got picked in the reaping. Alongside Katniss Everdeen, I cannot believe this the odds seriously are not in my favour today. I look around the edge see if I can see my mother and father. I finally spot them, by father's face is white. He's still in shock, he looks worried as well like he can no longer process information. My mother's face just looks normal; there is no emotion there at all. She doesn't even looked worried that I am going to be competing for my life, and am more than likely going to die. After he had finished his speech which I heard nothing of, he told me and Katniss to shake hands. I had never touched her hand before, it really soft which was surprising as she was a hunter and used her hands all the time. I thought that they would be rough but they weren't at all. I could tell that she wasn't bothered by the fact we had to shake hands, I was though. I look right into her eyes; all I can see is worry. She's worried about what is to come, so I give her hand a squeeze to reassure her. She probably thinks it was an accident but it wasn't, not at all. I just wanted her to feel slightly better. We turned to face the crowd as the anthem started playing. Everyone had their eyes fixated on us, watching us like hawks. It was really intimidating but we have to get used to this, it will be worst in the capitol.

The second that the anthem ends we are taken away by a group of peacekeepers. Who march us through the front door of the Justice Building. I wish that I could try to escape, I'm sure that many before me have thought about it at this point. Maybe a few have tried to, but I have never seen anyone. Once we are inside the building we are both put into separate rooms. I walk into the room, the door closes behind me I am alone. The room is quite small but it is very posh with a thick deep blood red carpet. There is a velvet coach and a few chairs around the room that's it. I am still shocked about what has just happened I was reaped to be in The Hunger Games, I am the tribute. With Katniss Everdeen, I am going to face my death in a few days time. I have to die, because if I die that means that she will win. Of course she will she's smart, she can hunt, I am going to make sure that I help her with the careers then I will be the last to die before her. I'm sure that there is some way in which I can sacrifice myself, there will be something for me to use there. She is the glue that holds most of district 12 together, she has to win these games.

I now that I have an hour in this room, that's the time that the tributes are given to say goodbye to their loved ones. I know that Katniss will probably get a lot of visitors, everyone loves her in district 12. That's why they did the sign that people only do at funerals. Its like a tribute to them, saying goodbye to a loved one. I doubt that I will get anyone coming to say goodbye to me apart from my Father. I don't get along with my brothers, and my mother well she had always hoped for a girl. Gave up after I turned out to be a boy, I was always a disappointment to her right from the start and will be right until the end. This is a strange thought considering the end will be in a few days time. It had been 15 minutes of silence before they all walked into the room. I was not expecting it at all, the look on my brothers faces was genuine worry. They looked as shocked as I felt, my mother didn't look at all bothered by the event. But my Father on the other hand had tears in his eyes, I have only ever seen him cry once and that was when his mother died about 5 years ago. She died of a disease that Katniss's mother could not find anything to help her with. He was there when she passed, since then I have never seen him cry.

"Peeta son. Make sure that you take care of yourself out there. You need to make sure that you give yourself the best chance of winning. You have been lifting the flour bags in the bakery for years, use that strength and use it to your advantage. I wrote this for you when you were younger, take it with you to the capitol read it there"

I had no idea what the letter said, I didn't even know that he had written it. The envelope that he handed me did look like it had aged, it had muddy fingerprints on it. Maybe this means that he wrote it away from the bakery away from my mother so that she didn't know about it. The look on her face was now confusion about what had just been handed to me. We sat in silence for half an hour, I wanted to just be in the same room as them. It didn't matter that it was an awkward silence, it was the last time that I was going to see my family. Even though I was the family disappointment I still felt like on some level even my mother cared for me and I didn't want to end things badly with her so I didn't say anything. The peacekeepers knocked on the door to take them away I guess that they assumed that other people would want to come and see me they were wrong though no one else will. I hugged my bothers and my father. He had tears in his eyes again, I went to hug my mother but she stepped back. Just as she was going out of the door she said something to me. Her final words to her youngest son were; "Maybe District 12 will have a victor this year. She's a fighter, that one" And then they were all gone. It took me time to process exactly what she said, she wasn't routing for me at all in these games. She wanted Katniss to win, she didn't even care that I am going to die in a few days and she has to watch it on screen in front of her. The tears started streaming down my face, I didn't want to cry. But together with the shock of being reaped, saying goodbye to my Father and having my Mother say that I could not hold it in a moment longer. I felt stupid and weak, men aren't supposed to cry for anything they are supposed to be tough and strong. Then there is me sat her like a weak boy crying.

The peacekeepers directed me to a car that I got in. I have never even been in a car before, I have seen the mayor's car, but he never uses it. The district that we live in is too poor for people to be able to afford cars. It is just a short car journey to the train station I don't like it though. It feels strange travelling like this, and the road isn't exactly smooth either so that doesn't help at all. To be honest I am glad to get out of the thing. Katniss is in the car in front I see that she gets out to face the reporters. There is a whole swarm of them there. I get out of the car, and try to get onto the train as quickly as I can. There is a big screen in the station I see her face in it, she does not look bothered at all. She hasn't even been crying then again is it known that she is one of the strongest people in our district. I then catch a glimpse of me, my eyes red and puffy. It was very obvious that I had been crying, everything had happened very quickly I hadn't even thought about sorting out my eyes. Now everyone's first impression of me is going to be weak little boy. This could work to my advantage however if I think about it correctly.

I am directed to stand in the doorway of the train and let the reporters take millions of pictures of us. The tributes from district 12, the strong woman and weakling boy. It will be in the newspapers in the capitol and of course the wealthier districts, then can afford to buy things like that off the capitol. After what felt like a lifetime of flashes the doors closed and the train started moving we were on our way to the capitol. On our way to the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Small note :) I hope that you are enjoying my story, it has been incredibley hard to write from Peetas veiw. I felt like Suzanne didnt really explain all of his backstory and didnt give much information about his family (obviously cause it was from katniss's veiw) so I had to make alot of it up. I hope that you agree with the way that I have written this. If you have any bad or good comments about it please review. Or if you want me to write something in a certain way just tell me and I will take all the comments on board. Thanks again for reading it means alot it has taken me 6 months to write two chapters. Im nearly done with the third it will be up as soon as its finished :) xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I've never been on a train before as we aren't allowed to travel around the different districts. The train journey will be slightly less than a day, which wasn't too bad for a person that travels a lot but for me it was long and stomach turning experience already. The train was very posh more so than the justice building that I had just been in. We were both given our own chambers which has a bedroom, dressing area and private bathroom. The bathroom has hot and cold running water all of the time, which we don't get at home. Even if we are better off than other families in the seam we still do not get hot water in fact none of the district does so we have to boil the kettle. Effie explains that there are drawers full of clothes and that I am to use anything that I would like to. Katniss disappears to her chamber straight away, I stay for a while watching the district go by. Effie leaves as she says she needs to sort things out, Haymitch then goes claiming that he is going for a nap but I know that this means that he is going to find more drink for himself. I decide that I will go and explore my chamber, hoping to sleep this horrible day off. I just want to forget about everything that has happened, but something tells me that this day has only just begun. I take a warm hot shower; letting the water run over me for ages and watching it go down the drain just like I wish that this day would. I find some clothes in the drawers and get changed, I take the letter out of my pocket and put it on my bedside. I will read it when I get to the capitol, just like my Father told me to. I want so much to read it now, feel like he is here with me but I decide against it.

I then got and explore the train, when I bump into Effie. She is a strange woman who always comes across as stuck up because everyone knows that she doesn't want to be capitol representative for district 12. Purely because no one ever wins if they come from our district, she would much rather be in a wealthier district like 1. She tells me that I am to go to the dinning room because supper is ready. I have no idea where I am going however I figured that because it is a train I will be able to find it if I keep walking. I do eventually find the dinning room, I am the first to arrive so pick my sit. I have no idea whether there is certain seats but I can just move if there is a problem. Everything on the table looks very fragile, I feel like if I touch it then it will break into a million pieces. So I decide that I am going to distance myself slightly from the table.

I'm fed up of the silence already, it has only been an hour since arriving on the train but I feel so alone. I feel like I cannot talk to anyone, there is Effie, Haymitch and Katniss but I do not connect with them like I do with my friends and Father back home. I just wish that there was someone who could be there for me through this like they are. Katniss and Effie arrive and disturb my train of thought, Katniss looks stunning as usual. She is wearing a dark green shirt with trousers, and some sort of gold broach which looks very delicate. She must have got it off someone that came to see her in the justice building because she was not wearing it at the reaping.

"Where's Haymitch?" asks Effie brightly she always seemed to be in a good mood, even if she didn't want to be around us and inside was not happy in the slightest.

"Last time I saw him, he said that he was going to take a nap" I say.

"Well, it has been an exhausting day!" She says brightly again almost like she is happy that Haymitch isn't around. I wouldn't agree with her, even though he was drunk and people had said that he was a very annoying drunk I still wanted to talk to him about training and starting it as soon as possible. I need to protect Katniss she has to get home back to district 12 her sister and mother need her. Her sister has already lost her Father she can't loose Katniss as well.

The supper that we are given is very posh, it comes out in courses and there is a lot of it. Effie keeps telling us that we shouldn't keep stuffing everything down because there is more. However I just can't help myself, I know that we are one of the better off families in district 12 but that still didn't mean that we had food all of the time and when we did eat everything was stale. When the bakery does not do well we are just like any other family there. I've never had food like this before, and I am going to make the post of it, anyway why shouldn't I? I will be dead in a few days time.

"At least you two decent manners" Effie says. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. Its completely upset my digestion" I remember last years pair of tributes they were just two kids from the seam who were very poor. So it was likely that they had never eaten properly in their life, and when they did they wouldn't know how to eat properly. I do because my Father taught me, he wanted us to all eat properly because run the bakery it will look better on us if we are eating correctly. Katniss was clearly annoyed by the commented that Effie made because she starts eating with her hands. Effie looked disgusted by what she was doing, and tried not to look at her. She was trying to look like she wasn't bothered by what Katniss was doing but she clearly was because she had stopped eating. Once Katniss had finished she wipes her hands on the tablecloth which makes Effie purse her lips together in disgust. The supper that we had been given was far to rich for me, I had never eaten anything like it before. I could feel that my stomach was not agreeing with it at all, I feel very sick because I am just not used to it. I'm trying very hard to hold everything think in its almost like I need to be sick to feel better. I can see that Katniss has gone pale and slightly green as well, so she's feeling the same. Even though she does look ill she still looks beautiful and I can't help but stare at her beauty. Which I think makes her uncomfortable when she happens to look round and realises that I am looking at her.

Effie whisks us away to another part of the train, which has chairs and a television in. We watch the recap of the reapings in all the districts. One by one tributes are all called out by the capitol representative. In the higher districts such as two there are volunteers to take peoples places. They show district 12 last, showing Effie reading out Primrose's name then Katniss volunteering for her. The tall male that Katniss is always with dragging her sister away from the centre of the square. Katniss then walks up, I remember the moment so well, I was watching her walk slowly thinking about how she cant possibly go into the games. I watch as the crowd don't applaud they salute. Then Haymitch staggers over to her, talks about something and falls off the stage. Then my name is called I watch as my face drops realising what has just happened. I look scared, worried and confused all at the same time as I take my place on the stage. I shake hands with Katniss then the show is ended by the anthem being played.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behaviour" Effie is of course talking about when Haymitch falls off the stage whilst congratulating Katniss. I couldn't help but laugh at this and how disgusted she is with it all. It was amusing watching him fall off the stage even if it was going to put a bad reputation on district 12.

"He was drunk, he's drunk every year!" I say, it's the truth everyone knows what type of person he is. People talk about it in the district, people talk about him at school as well. I know that a lot of people are disappointed about what type of person he turned out to be especially after doing so well to win the games that he did. Apparently as soon as he came home he was a completely different person, that's what The Hunger Games does it changes you.

"Everyday" Katniss adds. She smirks as well, its obvious that she finds amusement in the situation as well. But Effie does not when she grunts with disbelief.

"Yes, how odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsers and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch will be the difference between your life and death!" She shouts, she is right however because it will be the difference. But it is often clear that mentors just choose one of the tributes to give everything to the one that is more likely to win. I'm hoping that if Haymitch takes this approach to the Games then he will choose Katniss over me. Haymitch staggers into the room even more drunk that earlier at the reaping. It was obvious that he didn't go for a nap, he went to drink so more.

"I miss supper?" He says in a slurred voice, clearly finding it hard to speak properly. He then vomits all over the carpet and falls into the mess below him.

"So laugh away!" Effie says brightly like she is trying patronise us. She steps over the vomit and Haymitch in order to walk out of the room. Haymitch tries to get up himself a number of times but just slips back into the vomit and falls to the ground again. Me and Katniss both look at one another and then take again. It was like we had a connection and knew exactly what the other one was thinking, we both took one of Haymitch's arms help him up and sort of carry him back to his room. There is no way that we can just leave him in this state because he will stink in the morning and the capitol staff on the train are not going to be happy with him at all. We can't put him on the bed either because it will then be covered in vomit, so we put him down in the bath and turn the shower on. He does not even seem bothered that he has cold water running over him; in fact he doesn't even seem to look like he knows what is going on. I look at Katniss she looks very uncomfortable to be around Haymitch like this, she does not look happy at all. I cannot expect for her to undress Haymitch, that isn't right.

"Its ok, I'll take it from here" I offer, she looked relieved when I said it. It was very clear that she didn't want to be anywhere near Haymitch, let alone when he needs to be washed.

"All right, I can send one of the Capitol people to help you" She offered.

"No. I don't want them" I don't want them; I cannot stand the sight of them. They are all stuck up and look down on those who live in the districts. They treat us like we are pieces of meat, and this is proven by The Hunger Games. She nods and walks out the room, I was left alone with drunken Haymitch. There was no way that I was going to strip him down so that he was wearing nothing. I remove his clothes down to his underwear and attempt to clean him. I try to make him do it himself, by giving him a sponge which is covered in soap he attempts it but keeps dropping it every two seconds so I just take over myself. It feels wrong and strange having to wash him it does not feel right at all. I don't want to make a good impression on him, I mean what is the likelihood of him even remembering this tomorrow morning. I just want to help out and not have him to come across as the bad guy, I need him to also be in a decent state tomorrow to start with the advice that he is supposed to be giving us until the Games start. Once I have finished washing him, I helped him up out of the bath and guided him to the bed. He pulled the covers over himself, and I left him be. I went straight back to my chambers. I find lots of trousers and shirts which are for sleeping in. But I didn't want to wear them, I just stripped down to my boxers and clambered into bed. The bed cover was warm and comfortable I had never slept in a bed like this before.

Lying there I so wanted to just sleep, forget about this day but I couldn't. I kept thinking about what everyone was doing back in district 12. Everyone will be having their parties, there always is reaping parties within the district to celebrate the fact their children have not been reaped. Usually we are involved in these, but this year my family will just be sat at home. Well so they are supposed to be it would not surprise me if my mother was celebrating with the rest of the district. I know that my Father would never do that, he will be doing something to take his mind of the situation. I feel numb at the thought of home, the thought of never seeing district 12 again.

* * *

The light coming through the curtains of the room woke me up that morning. I didn't know what the time was, but as it was light I decided that it was a good time to get up. I don't bother having a shower again I get dressed into some new clothes from the drawer. The clothes that I had put on yesterday were not dirty but I thought that I would make the most of having an endless supply of clean new clothes. I take myself off to the dinning cart, Haymich is already sat down eating I decide that I am going to sit next to him. His face looks red and puffy which would suggest that he was slightly hung-over from the days drinking before. We make small talk to start with by me asking how he is. He seems to be quite an easy person to get along with however this is him somewhat sober, it is likely that he will be completely different after he has been drinking. I'm given many different dishes from the capitol staff. I start by just eating a bread roll something that my stomach is used to. A mug of brown liquid is put in front of me as well. I start drinking it tastes sweet, not like tea or coffee but sweeter. It tastes really good.

"Its called hot chocolate, it's a common drink in the capitol. So I guess I should say thank you Peeta!" He must have noticed the confused look on my face also I cant help but feel embarrassed at the fact that he actually remembered that I had to help him last night so I just laughed it off. Just then Effie Katniss walk in, Effie carrying a mug of something and Katniss just looking radiant. She was wearing the same thing that she had changed into after we got on the train yesterday. She's not used to having all of these clean clothes either, guess that she figured they had another days wear in them still.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Haymitch waves Katniss over to sit down opposite us. As soon as she sits down food is put down in front of her as well. She looks at the cup of hot chocolate with confusion much like what I did.

"They call it hot chocolate, it's good" I inform her, making her feel better about what she is drinking. It's a serial experience being able to just talk to her like this and be around her. All those years of watching her from afar, her not even knowing I exist. I had never spoken to her before we both got reaped for these games. So I guess that is an advantage spending my last few days around the girl that I love being about to just interact with her like this is a blessing. We all eat in silence, Effie is on the table next to use drinking out of a cup. I am really enjoying the hot chocolate so much so that I start dipping my bread into it just to see what it tastes like. Its good so I carry on doing it.

"So you're supposed to give us advice" Katniss says to Haymitch somewhat sarcastically. I can tell that she does not like Haymitch already.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive!" He replies and then bursts out laughing like it is some sort of joke. But by the look in his eyes all of this is a joke to him, and he doesn't care about us. He doesn't even care that we are going to be in the games fighting for our lives. This makes me angry all I did for him yesterday to help him. I look at Katniss who looks equally annoyed with him.

"That's very funny!" I say sarcastically. He has annoyed me so much that I hit the glass full of alcohol in front of him. I watch as the glass hits the floor smashes into pieces and the liquid spills everywhere. "Only not to us!" It was true, if he was going to be like this the for the next few days then there was simply no point in him being a mentor. I can now see another reason why the tributes from district 12 do not stand a chance in the Games because their mentor is no help to them at all!

I watch as his face considers what action he is going to take against me. I them see his fist coming towards by face in slow motion. He hits me clean in the jaw will such force that I am knocked off my chair and fall to the floor. My face is throbbing with pain, he can certainly throw an punch. I grab where he has punched me to see if that will help with the pain, it doesn't. I watch as Katniss grabs a knife by her and just as Haymitch is reaching for the spirts she slams it into the table in between his fingers. I thought that he was going to react against like, Katniss did as well because she moves back slightly. But he does not do anything he simply sits back in his chair and looks at us.

"Well, what's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" He says proudly.

My face is still throbbing, I pull myself up from the floor looking for something to help me with the pain. I spot a load of ice, I pick some of it up and start to put it up to my jaw. But Haymitch stops me by talking. "No let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've made it to the arena!" He says.

"That's against the rules" I say, it was the truth tributes are not allowed to fight each other before they get into the arena. If they do then it will result in a punishment against them.

"Only if your caught. That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better!" He then turns to Katniss. "Can you hit anything with that knife beside the table?" There is a pause, looking like she is deep in thought about something. She picks up the knife from the table grabs the blade throwing it across the room. It wedges between two different panels, she is a very good shot with the knife. By the surprised expression on her face, says that she didn't realise that she was that good, or that she did that by chance and she has never thrown a knife before.

"Stand over here both of you" Haymitch says, pointing to the middle of the room. I have no idea what he is going to do, but I move to the middle of the room to keep him happy. He starts walking around us, and poking us like we are some sort of caged animals. I assume that he is checking our muscles, looking at us to see exactly how well he thinks we are going to do by our physical appearance. "Well your not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough" I don't even bother to question what he is talking about. Technically The Hunger Games isn't supposed to be a contest based on looks but it always seems to be that the better looking tributes get more sponsors. "All right I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you have to do exactly what I say"

I cant help but feel like the deal isn't a big one. But it is something, at least we are going to get some help out of him so I agree to it. There is discussion straight away about the stylists. Haymitch says that we will be in the capitol in a few minutes where we will meet our stylists and not to resist them. He then picks up some bottles and leave the cart. We just stand there in the middle of the cart, no idea what to say or do. I can hear Katniss breathing in and out, then I realise that outside is darkness meaning that we are in the tunnel that separates the capitol from the other districts. Of course there is a big tunnel between the two the capitol want nothing to do with the districts unless it is to do with the hunger games or the products that they get from each district. It goes on for ages before the train slows down and light is then let into through the window. We both have the same idea, running to the window to see what the capitol really looks like. It looks different from what it does on the television, big buildings that are clean and tidy. We pull into the station and I can see all the capitol people, dressed in their brightly coloured clothes. I decide that I am going to try and win the crowd over as early as possible. So I start smiling and waving at them all outside, stopping when the train does. I catch Katniss starring at me in confusion.

"Who knows, one of them may be rich!"

She must be thinking about how I am trying to win the Games by being too nice and then turning evil during the Games. But that is not the case, I am being nice to the capitol because I know that if one of us is, and they sponsor us then Katniss is going to get everything. Haymitch will try and save her over me because she is overall stronger and she is more likely to win this thing than them. I am doing this for her, everything that I do during these next few days will be for Katniss not for me for Katniss Everdeen. Because she is going to with the 74th Hunger Games and I am going to help her do it.

* * *

**So I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys. This has been so hard for me to write, and I hope that everyone who is reading is enjoying it. It would mean alot to me if you could review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter, sorry that its taken me so long to update! But heres chapter 4, enjoy! x  
**

* * *

We are sent into different rooms, I am told that I must strip off and wear a single robe that is in the room. I lie on the table waiting for someone to walk in when three capitol staff come in smiling brightly. All three of them look like typical capitol people, dressed in strange clothes, have strange coloured skin and over the top eye makeup and hair. They explain that they are my prep team, and are going to prep me for the games in terms of my looks. As soon as they walk in I am stripped from my robe, lying on the table naked. Each of them does something different to my body. They talk about a person called Portia and how she wants me to look untouched. I assume that this person is going to be my stylist for my time in the capitol. They strip some of the hair off my body, and off my face and cover me with different types of creams and liquids which are said to make sure that it does not grow back again. This means that I will never be able to grow a beard, I didn't want one anyway but it would be nice to have the option to. They also scrub every inch of me, making sure that I am clean enough. They did it so well that I think I wont have to wash for months after. I just lie there letting them get on with everything, Haymitch told me that I am not to resist so I don't, I don't even comment on what they are doing or ask about why they are doing it. They all seem to be pretty happy chatting to themselves, discussing things. Once they are done they tell me that I am to sit up and wait for Portia.

I debate whether or not to go and get the robe or not. But I don't even care about being naked anymore, they took the robe without even saying anything like it was completely normal. I wasn't given much choice, and after having three people working on my body for a few hours I no longer feel self-conscious. The door opened and a capitol woman walked it. She had darker skin, bright blonde hair, and some very bright pink makeup on. She had darker skin compared to the other capitol citizens that I had come across earlier in the day. Her skin looked like the hot chocolate that I had drunk earlier on the train, that was the best way that I could describe it. She handed me my robe straight away, it was like she knew that I would be uncomfortable with her looking at me naked.

"Hello Peeta, I am Portia" she had a softer voice that the others, she didn't talk as brightly as Effie does.

"Hi, I guess you're here to make me look like Prince Charming?" The Hunger Games, isn't supposed to be some sort of beauty contest. But everyone seems to make it into one, especially when the tributes do the opening ceremony. They are meant to dress as something that will remind them of their district. That and the interviews are very much about the beauty in everyone which tends to make the sponsors pick the better looking tributes.

"If you want to look at in that way yes, this is only my second year as a stylist"

"And they gave you district 12, unlucky you" No one ever wanted district 12 for anything. Effie didn't want to be the capitol representative, and the stylists never want to style our tributes. It was because there is very limited things that you can do with coal miners.

"I asked for this district, my partner Cinna just started this year and he wanted this district so I went along with him. For my first year they gave me something easy I guess, district 10 there is quite a lot you can do for their district"

"So what have you got planned for me then? The usual of miners outfits with the head torch's?" It was usual the district 12 tributes would be in something like miners outfits purely because it's the only thing that the stylists can think of doing. I'm pretty sure that one year, the tributes were completely naked and covered in coal dust I prayed that she does not make me do that.

"Me and Cinna have an idea. We wanted to make yours and Katniss's complement each other. We want to make you both unforgettable so that the sponsors remember you throughout the Games. Rather than looking at coal mining we looked at coal itself" We are going to be naked I thought, covered in coal with no clothes on. "Don't worry we aren't going to cover you in something, we are going to look at what you do with the coal"

"Well we burn it? Your going to cover me in flames aren't you?" Naked and covered in flame, that is going to hurt. Surely there is something that will stop them from doing that, it's not safe. It takes a few hours for me to get into the complete costume that Portia has designed. Its pretty simple, a black suit which covers me from ankles all the way up to my neck. I am then given shiny black boots to wear which laced up to my knees and a cape which was the colours of a flame. Portia tells me that they have planned to set my suit alight before the chariot goes. I am taken to go and meet Katniss, Portia and the team accompany me.

Relief washes over me when I see Katniss in exactly the same costume as me. I was worried that I was going to be in something completely different to her. She obviously looks a million times better in her costume than I do in mine. She looks more stunning that usual which I didn't think was humanly possible but she's topped herself again. She hasn't got loads of make-up on which surprised me slightly, she has subtle colours. I thought that she would come out looking like one of the capitol people with died skin. Obviously our stylists are different from the others, which is a good thing because they seem to really care. They want us to be remembered so that we get more sponsors and there is a bigger chance that at least one of us is going to win which of course will be Katniss. We are taken down to the bottom of the remake center, which is just a stable where the horses are kept. The capitol staff start to load the pairs of tributes onto the chariots. Each chariot will have two tributes in and it will pulled by 4 well trained horses which do not even need to be lead. Once we get to the chariot Cinna and Portia are arranging our positions straight away. They fiddle around with the way that we are stood, and the way that are capes look. Once they are done they move away to talk to each other.

"What do you think?" Katniss whispers to me. "About the fire?"

To be honest I'm slightly scared about the fire, I am worried that by the time we are halfway down we will already be burnt to a crisp. I know that Portia said that it was fake and especially designed for this but I still cant help but worry about it. Was she telling the truth? Or was this some sort of a plan from the game makers, cook the tributes before they are even trained. "I'll rip off your cap if you'll rip off mine" I say gritted through my teeth.

"Deal. I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle" At least now that we have agreed that we will avoid getting worst burns that what we will get. As long as both of us agree whether we need to do it or not then we should avoid most of the burns. It would not surprise me if the capitol didn't care about it, they would put us into the games no matter what condition we where in. Then I noticed something all the other tributes had their mentors with them. Where was Haymitch? He was no where in sight.

"Where is Haymitch anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" I ask Katniss, I don't want it to be awkward between us so I strike up a conversation every chance I get possible.

"With all that alcohol in him, its probably not advisable to have him around an open flame" She says, I thought that maybe she was joking but by the sound of her voice she wasn't. But we found ourselves laughing about it. I don't know whether it was with nerves, or about what she had said about Haymitch. Our laughing is interrupted by the opening ceremony music begins. The ride will last about 20 minutes through the capitol and end up at the City Circle. The massive doors open to reveal the streets which where lined with Capitol citizens. The tributes from district one are the first to ride out on their chariot. As the tributes start moving out we move closer to the doors, as tributes from district 11 start to move out of the door Cinna appears with a lighted torch in his hand.

"Here we go then" he says, he doesn't give us chance to answer him or even react to what he says because he has already set the capes on fire. I was expecting to feel the heat on my back, but nothing just a slight tickling. He then climbs onto the chariot in front of us and sets the head dresses on fire. He lets out a sigh of relief "It works. Remember heads high. Smiles they are going to love you." He jumps off the chariot, we move along and he starts shouting at us. I look at him to try and see what he is saying. It looks like he is saying that we have to hold hands that can't be right surely? He wants me to hold Katniss's hand, the whole way down. None of the other tributes before us are doing this.

"What's he saying?" Asks Katniss, I look at her and she is dazzling with the light of the flame that she was covered in. She isn't going to believe me about what he was saying, she isn't going to want to hold my hand the whole trip. But I need to give her some idea to what he was saying, he wants us to hold hands. There is always a chance that she will agree to this but there is a chance that she will not as well.

"I think he wants us to hold hands" I don't give her the chance to react to what I'm saying because I grab her right hand so that it is in my left. We both look round to Cinna to see whether he was saying that, he nods his head and puts his thumbs up. That was the last thing that we both see before we enter the city. The crowd at first look was confusion about the way that we looked but then this turned to amazement. Shouts of 'District 12' where heard, everyone was looking at us. Even the crowd who are ahead of us, they are looking back to see us. The thought of this many people looking at me scares me slightly, I totally freeze. Then I catch sight of the both of us, in the chariot. We both look amazing with the flames on us, like burning coal. I see Katniss's face, she is smiling like crazy and is waving to the crowd whilst I am stood their like a statue. This was what Cinna was talking about we need to sell ourselves as well. I copy exactly what Katniss is doing, lift my chin up higher, smile and start waving to the crowd. I keep watch on us on the screens just to see what we look like. As we get closer to the centre, the crowds get more excited about us. They start shouting our names, they are screaming at us. The atmosphere is very excitable, everyone is going to remember us for this. We are going to be very hard to forget and its all thanks to Cinna and Portia. Things are being thrown at us, people are looking up our names in the programme just so they can shout them. Katniss is squeezing my hand so hard, that its beginning to loose the circulation. I don't mind though, I'm just as scared as she is but I am trying not to show it so that I can support her, make her feel better. Holding her hand is really helping because it is giving me support as well. I catch a glimpse of us in the screens along the side, Katniss looks worried.

She then tries to let go of my hand. "No don't let go of me" I tighten my grip on hers I don't want her to let go because I'm afraid that I will fall out. "Please. I might fall out of this thing"

"OK" she says, she keeps my hand in hers. She doesn't sound happy about the fact that we have to hold hands. Which I guess is why she tried to let go.

As we finish the journey through the capitol all of the chariots fill the loop of the City Circle right in front of President Snow's mansion. All of the houses around the circle have capitol citizens in the windows. As we come to a halt a slide back slightly but manage to regain my balance, so I don't fall out the back. Snow comes out on the balcony and gives a formal welcoming. The districts will all be watching this, so the camera people make sure that they focus in on the tributes during the speech. However I can see from the screens that they are focusing on me and Katniss more than the other tributes and from the look on Katniss's face she can see this as well. Then once the anthem starts playing the cameras quickly go around all of the other tributes, before it ends and we are moving again. We go around the circle once more before going into the training centre, and the doors close behind us. As soon as the doors close behind us our prep team are there helping us get down from the chariot. Our capes and headdresses are removed and Portia puts them out with a spray. Me and Katniss seem to still be holding hands sometime after we are off the chariot, she realises and releases her grip.

I have to start massaging my hand to get the blood flowing perfectly through it. "Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky there" I say, this was part of the reason I did feel shaking and like I was going to fall. But I also just wanted to be closer to her, and hold her hand before we get into the arena and she or another person has to kill me.

"It didn't show, I'm sure no one noticed" she tells me, which makes me feel slightly more confident about my performance. I wanted to come across as not scared to be in the games, not afraid to die.

"I'm sure that they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often they suit you" I smile at her. She then kisses me on the cheek right on my bruise. I thought that it would hurt, because it was on my bruise but it dint. Her lips felt soft, I felt like I was on top of the world. There was a spark when she kissed me, I wonder whether she felt it too? A shiver ran up my spin. Katniss Everdeen just kissed me. I've fallen in love with her even more.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, I would love to hear what you all thought of it. So please please review, it would mean alot to me**. **Thank you! xx **


End file.
